The invention relates generally to carts for storing magazines.
Magazine racks are a common household item. Usually a magazine rack consists of a housing or container which is adapted to receive a plurality of magazines of different sizes. These magazines may have shelving units or internal supports to permit the magazines to be stacked in a substantially vertical orientation. Several magazine racks have been available with castor wheels which extends the racks versatility by permitting it to be rolled from one room to another.
While magazine racks do permit magazines to be stored in a contained location, existing magazine storage devices do not permit a convenient method by which the magazines can be read. Essentially, the user has to remove the magazine and then find some flat surface such as a desk or chair to rest the magazine so that it may read. A magazine storage device which provides a convenient reading surface would be of value.
In accordance with present invention, there is provided an improved cart for storing and displaying items. The cart comprises a housing having a bottom, a front portion extending upward from the bottom, a back portion extending upward from the bottom portion, and opposite first and second side portions each extending upwardly from the bottom between the front and back portions to from a container configured to store objects, said container having an open top through which said objects may be deposited or retrieved. The cart has a lid dimensioned to substantially cover the open top of the container, the lid having a top edge, a bottom edge and opposite first and second aide edges extending between the top and bottom edges. The lid also has a first half of a tongue in groove connector positioned on each side edge adjacent the bottom edge. The first and second side portions of the housing each have a second half of the tongue in groove connector, the second halves of the tongue in groove connector positioned on the side portions adjacent to the front portion of the housing, said first and second halves of the tongue in groove connector adapted and configured to slidingly and the lid to the first and second side portions of the housing. The lid is slidingly movable by a closed position wherein the lid lies inclined over the open top with a portion of the adjacent the top edge resting on top of the back portion of the housing, and an open position wherein the lid is positioned away from the open top and adjacent the front portion of the housing.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention.